Sé Mo Laoch Mo Ghile Mear
by slytherin92
Summary: He is my hero, my dashing darling" When Voldemort takes torture too far, Draco is put in charge of healing a rahter pretty girl. Will he show some humility and let himself love her? Draco Centric Rated T, M for later chapters
1. The Start

"Draco! Come with me now, your presence is requested." Narcissa Malfoy said, softly but urgently.

A tall, thin boy with white-blonde hair looked up from his book. "Alright…" he said, setting it aside and pulling on a cloak before following his mother downstairs. He was slightly upset by the fact that the Dark Lord had chosen his own home as his new headquarters but there really wasn't much he could do about that.

As soon as he and his mother rounded the corner, there was a thud. Voldemort looked at Draco, whose eyes were transfixed on the cause of the thud.

"Draco." He hissed. Draco reluctantly looked up at him, not daring to meet his eyes in fear of Legemency, but focusing on what was supposed to be Voldemort's nose.

"Yes, my Lord?" Draco said, surprising himself at how level his voice was. His eyes wandered around the room though, to see if he could get some sort of hint as to what was going on. His parents looked perplexed, but just as arrogant as ever. His aunt was confused but only her eyes said that. Severus looked angry which surprised Draco the most. Severus Snape was the most reserved man Draco could think of so to see him looking outwardly angry was a shock.

"Do you know who this is?" Voldemort's voice broke into his thoughts, sending shivers down his spine in the most unpleasant way imaginable. He couldn't use his voice, so he just shook his head. "Well, no matter. It doesn't make a difference, she never attended Hogwarts. I'm not going to kill her, but I actually need her. Unfortunately I think I wounded her a bit too much…" Severus huffed a sigh and Voldemort gave him a pointed look, "Nevertheless, I want you to bring her back to health to the best of your abilities. She will stay with you."

Draco looked back at the girl. He couldn't see much of her because of the way her hair and skirt had billowed around her. She had rather long strawberry blonde hair and wore all black. Her arms had burns on them and she looked as if she were barely breathing. Draco furrowed his brows, he had found over the years that he was a fairly skilled healer, but even so, he couldn't bring back the dead. He looked at Voldemort and nodded, "I'll do what I can, my Lord."

Voldemort smiled in a sinister way, chilling most of the room and nodded. "Good, now take her up stairs like a good boy, we have things to discuss." He waved Draco off.

Draco used a spell to levitate the girl without moving her position, in case there was any bone damage. He walked up to his bedroom, and laying her on his own bed. He brushed her hair back and his eyebrows went to his hairline. She had a rather peaceful face; narrow shaped, firm jaw, a slightly pointed nose and dozens of light freckles. He sighed, feeling slightly guilty now that he had to undress her because he felt some sort of physical attraction to her. He did a once over with his wand to see where the worst damage was, it seemed to be her skin, mind and nervous system…Draco figured Voldemort had torn through her mind, threw fire or something at her and used the Cruciatius Curse.

He undid her cloak, pulling it off, blushing slightly despite himself. She had on a simple black outfit, black skirt with a black corset. The corset was tight enough that it restricted her breathing and made her breasts rise enough to catch Draco's eye. He sighed, shaking his head to make sure he stayed focused. He grabbed one of his white school shirts and unbuttoned it. He removed her corset and skirt and put his shirt on her, doing his best to keep from hitting the burns on her.

As he lay her back down, he noticed she had a nasty bruise growing on her jaw line, someone had hit her earlier. He frowned, busying himself with clearing as much of the visible burns he could. He brewed up a potion to help with whatever pain she was still in. He couldn't do much for her mind until she was awake, and even then she'd need Severus to go in and mend it. Draco had tried Legemancy…it didn't work for him, nor did Occlumency.

He did all that he could for the night, leaving his room and shutting his door softly before going back downstairs. He knew the Dark Lord was gone, he could feel it. He walked into the sitting room and saw his parents, his mother nursing a glass of wine and his father writing something.

"Draco." Narcissa said. "How is she?"

"It's not great, but it's nothing that I shouldn't be able to fix. Other than her mind, I would need Severus to do that." Draco said, crossing his arms and leaning on the wall. The sleeves of his white shirt were unbuttoned and rolled up and his tie hung loose around his collar. His hair was frazzled and his stature said that he was tired.

Lucius looked up at his son. "Go to bed Draco, she'll still be there in the morning." There wasn't much emotion in his father's voice, but it was something Draco was used to.

Narcissa stood up, walking towards Draco and planting a soft kiss on her only son's forehead, "Goodnight Love, sleep well." She walked away and into her own bedroom.

"Yea as well as I can in my desk chair." Draco said to himself, but he was sure his father heard. Before Lucius could respond, Draco was already closing his bedroom door for the night.

**Notes: Well first of all, I don't own anything in the Potter-verse. I do however own the girl, whose name you'll all soon learn. This is my first fanfiction in some time, I haven't done much recently, but I felt the need to do something with Draco's character. Let me know what you think! :D**

**By the way the title "'Sé mo laoch mo ghile mear" is Irish Gaelic for "He is my hero, my dashing darling". It's actually the first line of the chorus of a song, "Mo Ghile Mear" by Celtic Woman. It's very pretty and I felt it fit well, seeing as how the girl is unmistakably Irish.**


	2. Rest or Pleasure I Did Not Get

Opening his eyes he sighed, cracking his neck. Draco Malfoy had had a rather uncomfortable night. He looked over at his own bed and the girl from last night was still there. He sighed; part of him had hoped it was just a bad dream. He got up and stretched, trying to work out the annoying kinks in his back and shoulders. He moved over to his potions table and poured another vial of Strengthening Solution to give the girl to help her heal faster as she slept. Sometimes the Dark Lord was so insane that he didn't know when to stop. Or he just didn't care, both were quite possible.

Draco moved back towards his bed and tipped the potion passed the girls parted lips. He noticed the nasty bruises that hadn't gone down, and turned to make some Bruise-Healing paste. He turned and dabbed some on the worst of the bruises, the ones that would be most painful. He also grabbed his vial of Burn-Healing paste and tended to the burns he could not get rid of last night. He studied the girl briefly, thinking that he liked her in his shirt. "Did I really just think that?" he asked himself. He furrowed his eye brows and grabbed some fresh clothes from his draws and leaving his bedroom to go shower.

He stepped into the shower after stripping and stood there under the hot spray for a moment, sighing. He felt so tired, not because of lack of sleep but because everything in his life had suddenly become more tedious and strenuous. It was getting to be too much, and now he had to save this girl. He didn't even know what the Dark Lord wanted with her to begin with. She couldn't be that much of a threat. She was small, lean, and pretty.

"That doesn't mean anything." Draco said softly to himself, the girl could be the most powerful being in the world for all he knew.

He stepped back, out of the spray and finished his shower quickly. He turned off the spray and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around himself and drying off. He dressed himself half heartedly. He put his pants on, but left his shirt un-tucked and un-buttoned. His chest was fit so he really didn't care if people saw it.

He went downstairs to the kitchen barefooted, not caring enough to be proper this early in the morning. He fixed himself a cup of coffee and he heard his father scoff. He turned and met his fathers steely gaze.

"You could at least have some decency Draco." Lucius said, regarding his half dressed son.

"Father, I'm tired and no one's here other than you, Mother, and the girl. I honestly don't care." Draco said, sipping his coffee irritably.

"I care, go finish getting dressed before you come downstairs again." Lucius moved through the kitchen to the sitting room where Narcissa was reading. He sat down next to her and laid a hand on her shoulder.

Draco sighed, of course. He finished off his coffee and returned to his bed room. He turned when the girl suddenly started a coughing fit. He moved over to her, lifting her up by the shoulders so that she could breathe, and giving her a Cough Potion. She finally stopped coughing and fell back into a restless sleep. Draco finished dressing, keeping an eye on her the entire and decided to stay in his room for most of the day.

He sat down at his desk, pulling a piece of parchment and a quill towards him. He started writing down a list of what he found wrong with the girl, and what he needed to do for her. A few minutes later, he had a parchment full of potions ingredients that he needed and a separate piece of parchment to be taken to Severus, letting him know that the girls mind was badly damaged and would need some fixing once she was awake. He attached the letter to his owl's leg and told him to go to Severus.

Draco leaned back in his chair, resting his feet on the desk. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, thinking about a multitude of things. Mostly about this girl though.

_What is her name? Where is she from? Well that one's obvious, she's Irish. What did the Dark Lord want with this seemingly harmless girl?_

He cracked an eye, looking over at her. She couldn't be older than Draco, which would make her sixteen or seventeen. She was pretty he couldn't deny that, he also couldn't get attached to her. She was needed by the Dark Lord for something, and whether she helped him or not he would still kill her. It would be better for Draco to just do what he was told, keep his tail between his legs and keep to himself.

But he wouldn't be a Malfoy if he did that.

He put his feet down, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees, his chin in his hands. His ice blue eyes were focused on nothing, and his pointed features were scrunched into an irritable countenance. He never had a decision in any part of his life. He didn't choose his House, although he really did like being a Slytherin; he didn't choose to have his father be a Death Eater, and he definitely didn't want to be a Death Eater himself, so why didn't he get a choice?

"Where am I?"

Draco stirred from his thoughts and looked into sage green eyes. They looked back at him curiously, but the curiosity only lasted a moment, they then turned dark with anger.

"I asked you a question." She said, unable to sit up from the pain rippling through her body.

"Sorry." Draco said, sitting up straight. "You're in my bed."

Draco closed his eyes, could he be more stupid? It was quite obvious she was in his bed, in his shirt and under his care, and that wasn't what she had asked.

"And your bed is where?" she asked coolly, keeping her anger in check, but only just.

"You're at the Malfoy Manor, it's the Dark Lord and the Death Eaters current headquarters. It's also my family's home." He said. He looked down at his hands.

"You're….Draco?" she asked, looking him up and down. In the back of her mind, she found him undoubtedly sexy.

"Yes. I'm afraid I don't know your name. Or why you're even here, for that matter." Draco said, standing and moving over to his table. He opened up his potions book, looking for Calming Draught. He figured that once he told her what exactly had happened she would become agitated or upset.

"My name is Arianna. And I can't tell you why I'm here either." She said, watching him. She recognized the ingredients he was putting into his cauldron and had half a mind to smile and half a mind to tell him to stop. She did both, "I don't need a Calming Draught. I've dealt with many horrors in my time and I have control over my emotions. But thank you."

He turned, looking at her. She smiled at him softly. "I don't doubt that, but I'll still brew it." He smiled back. He continued to brew the potion, looking over his shoulder at her every now and then. She had lay back down and was looking at the ceiling. She wasn't distressed, but she wasn't completely calm either. Her breathing was slightly labored.

"Are you alright? You look like you're having trouble breathing." Draco said, sitting down next to her. He rested his hand on her knee, the comforter separating them.

"I should be fine. It's happened before." She said, looking at his hand. "Can you tell me what happened?"

He took a deep breath, "I don't really know all that much. Only what happened after you were….well. He asked me if I knew who you were, I have no idea why, but he told me had taken things a little too far and that he needed you healthy." Draco paused, a light seemed to go off in the girls head. "I can't exactly say no to the Dark Lord, and you were barely breathing so I wanted to help you."

She nodded, thinking back years. "Draco do you know Legemency?" Arianna asked.

"No, not really. I'm terrible." Draco laughed slightly.

"Do you have a pensive?" she looked at him. He nodded, getting up.

He walked down the hall to his fathers study, taking his pensive. Lucius had always let him use it. He brought it back to his room where Arianna was looking around, she had sat up. His shirt was crumpled around her, and the comforter had moved enough that he could see the tops of her legs, he shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"Problem?" he asked.

She looked up, "My wand. Where is it?" she was worried, he could tell from her eyes. She could keep her emotions in check yes, but he could read her like an open book just through those sage green eyes.

"There wasn't one with you." His brow furrowed.

"Was there a white hair stick, it had a Celtic knot on the top?"

He looked over at his desk, where her clothes were and he saw exactly what she was talking about. "This?" he asked, picking it up and handing it to her.

As soon as she touched it, it changed from a hair stick to her wand. She visibly sighed, and calmed.

"Clever." He said, looking at her wand. It was a dark cherry wood, there were engravings on it but he couldn't make them out, most likely Celtic weavings he thought.

"My own brand of anti-theft charms. And it's useful on hot days." She said, putting it to her temple and pulling out a stream of white liquid air and dropping it into the pensive, pulling more out after that one was in. "The fact is, Draco, you do know me. It's just been a very long time."

He looked at her, studying her face. She met his eyes and they held eye contact for a moment. The air around them started sparking with feelings that Draco didn't know he could feel.

"Go ahead, I'll explain after you've seen everything." Arianna smiled at him and watched him disappear into the pensive.

**Just a few things, all the potions and healing things I got from the Potions Encyclopedia over at Harry Potter Lexicon.**

**And for those who want to know more about the title and its meaning, you can veiws the lyrics and translation Here and listen to the song Here **


	3. My Own True Love has Sailed Away

Draco found himself looking around a small playground. He didn't know where it was, nor could he place it in his own mind. He looked about, not seeing anyone. He heard a small noise, turning around and frowning.

A small girl was sitting on a swing, crying. She had strawberry blonde hair. He could only figure that it was Ariana. His brow furrowed as he watched a younger version of himself run and jump onto another swing. He looked to where Little Draco had come from and he saw his mother. He smiled despite himself, his mother was a good mother; she was just in a bad situation. He looked over at the two little kids and Ariana was still crying.

Apparently Little Draco noticed that.

"_Why are you crying?" _he asked.

"_Me mam died." _she said in an Irish brogue.

"_I'm sorry…hold on. Here." _He said, he ran away for a moment and returned with a wild daisy, handing it to her. She smiled.

Before Draco could see anymore the memory faded, and another took its place.

He was back in his own living room, looking at him and Ariana, a few years older. They couldn't be more than seven. They were playing wizards chess and got excited every time a piece engaged in combat with another.

"_I'm sorry Collin, I can't help you." _Draco turned and saw his father talking to a man with red hair and glasses. Presumably Ariana's father. He looked very frustrated with Lucius.

"_And why not?! You and I have been friends for years! I don't want to put my family in jeopardy!" _Collin said.

"_Refusing the Dark Lord puts your family in jeopardy." _Lucius returned, coldly. His eyes narrowed momentarily.

"_Not nearly as much as working for him. You'll see, one day he won't give you any choice at all, one day he'll want Draco. Whether he wants him dead or to do something that he himself can not do, he'll take your son without a word. You're jeopardizing your wife and son, but for what? To do things for someone ELSE. Some all powerful wizard just because he could take you in a duel. I'd rather die for my family, than have my family die because of my cowardice." _Collin said. Draco thought he had a fair point.

"_Get out." _Lucius said, he had his wand drawn. "_Get out and take that with you." _He gestured at Ariana.

"_My daughter is not a THAT." _Collin roared, he turned to Ariana and told her they were leaving.

She and Bigger Draco hugged but Lucius pulled Draco back. He drew his head high and looked down his nose and Collin and Ariana.

"_You'll regret those words one day Collin. I promise you will." _

Draco cringed; his father wasn't a man to mess with. The memory changed again, and this time Draco was in a grave yard. There was a funeral precession but he didn't need to think twice as to whose it was. He knew it was Ariana's father.

He found her rather quickly, looking to be about 13 years old. She was clearly upset and she was standing alone. She did not lean on anyone; she did not cry on anyone's shoulder, she didn't make a move or a sound. The minister went on about how Collin Kelly had passed on and his body would return to the earth, etc.

Draco was both surprised at Ariana's independence and saddened by the fact that she had lost her father.

"_What happened Ari?" _someone asked. It caught his ear and he turned.

"_He was murdered by Voldemort's Death Eater, Lucius Malfoy." _She answered smoothly. There was a gasp as people marveled at the fact that she would 'dare speak his name'. Draco himself was shocked that it had been his own father who killed him.

Before Draco could view anymore, he was back in his room with her.

"Confused?" she asked, looking at him with sage green eyes that showed just how tired she really was.

"A little. Why don't I remember you?" he asked.

"When my father was murdered, your father erased your memories of me. I haven't a clue as to why, but it's quite unfair." She said, looking at him. She smiled softly, having some sort of ache in her chest suddenly appear.

"That's so strange, but it explains some things." Draco said. He looked passed her, out the window by his bed. He was focused on nothing in particular, but enjoying the comfortable silence that had lapsed between them.

"How so?" Ariana said after a moment.

"When you arrived here, you were tortured. Which you know already. The Dark Lord wanted you alive for some reason so he called for me to take care of you. Before he even told me what to do, he asked if I knew who you were." Draco said. He looked at her.

"He probably wants me because he couldn't have my father, and we have the same specialties." She said.

Draco hesitated, "If you don't mind me asking; what are they?"

'~~'

"Father." Lucius Malfoy looked up from his parchment at his son.

"Draco." He said smoothly. "What is it?"

"A word, please." Draco replied, matching his father's tone of voice perfectly.

"What is it?" Lucius repeated, setting his quill down irritably.

"Why did you erase my memories?" Draco asked. He cringed inwardly, he hadn't planned on putting it quite THAT blunt but it was said.

Lucius narrowed his eyes. "She told you, didn't she?" Draco nodded. "I did it for you."

Draco laughed coldly, "How could keeping me from my only friend before Hogwarts possibly help me?"

Lucius stood up, towering over his son. He pushed Draco up against a wall and held him there, "I don't need to justify any of my actions to you. I am your father, you are my son, and I do what I believe is best for you." He released Draco, looking down his nose at him and turning away.

"Did it have anything to do with you killing her father? Your supposed friend?" Draco wasn't giving up easily.

Lucius looked over his shoulder slightly, "It had everything to do with that."

**Notes: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been fairly busy. This chapter was very tedious to get out, and because Draco has seen her memories, he will experience random flashbacks at times during future chapters. Also, a little trivia for ya guys, every chapter title is a lyric from some sort of Irish song, most of them probably from Celtic Woman. :D**


End file.
